fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroic Sacrifice
Hero vs Monster Mozou charged a blue sphere of raw magic energy in his palm, before firing it at Hyperion, who extended his hand, deflecting the beam into the wall on the other side of the room "So, you're body is quite sturdy". "It was upgraded last time I checked. You'll need more than just raw magic to break me!" Hyperion declared, charging at Mozou with his gun shifting into its sword form. "I suppose I must try extra hard then...I suppose I am going to get an actual challenge for once!" Mozou sounded ecstatic, despite how much it contradicted his expressionless face. As Hyperion got closer towards Mozou, Mozou gathered more and more energy in his palm, until evantually Hyperion was a few inches away from him, swinging his sword towards Mozou's head. Mozou instantly formed the energy gathered into a sphere as he collided it with Hyperion's head, seconds before the blade managed to cut his throat clean, as an explosion erupted from the sphere of energy. As the smoke cleared, Hyperion emerged from the smoke, charging towards Mozou's figure that became clear through the smoke that remained. Mozou's neck was still open, and without giving him anymore time to regenerate, Hyperion proceeded to deck Mozou in the face, literally knocking his head off of his body. "Hmm...I never felt so eager to hurt someone..." Hyperion said to himself, as Mozou's headless body suddenly grabbed onto Hyperion's right arm that held the sword and his head, as Mozou's head began to regenerate, first the skull, then the veins and meat, and finally his deformed pale flesh. "You'll require more of that to kill me" Mozou unleashed an eruption of magic energy at point blank range from his hands onto Hyperion, seperating the two from one another. As Mozou's arm were blown off, but regenerated slowly, while Hyperion's face had a visible crack, even though his arm was unscatched. "See? All I need to do is keep hitting you, until you break!" Mozou extended his arm forward, opening his palm as he gathered energy into a sphere, concentrating it into an even smaller sphere. "Whatever you're doing..." Hyperion's back openned up, revealing two small jets, as they began exerting blue flames powered by magic energy "I won't let you do it!" With a large burst of flames, Hyperion flew towards Mozou at maximum speed, reaching Mozou before he could use his attack, and slamming his hand into Mozou's face, digging his fingers through his flesh and taking him along. Hyperion began to land, as his feet were scraping the floor, slowly stopping, and heading towards a wall, where he smashed Mozou into, successfully stopping his tracks. However, a small beam of energy sent Hyperion flying. Mozou emerged from the rubble, dusting himself "I suppose I shouldn't be taking it so easy on you" Those words caused everyone, who was conscious and wasn't Hyperion, to have a look of shock. "He...wasn't even serious yet...?" Kiryu said to himself, lying against a wall, as liquid metal sealed his wounds and stopped the bleeding "What kind of monster is he...?". "Grandpa..." Circe said, sounding rather scared "Is...is Uncle Hype going to be okay...?". "...I...don't know..." Kiryu replied, as neither noticed Lily's eyes were open, looking over at the fight with a solemn expression. "Oh, so you take me for some kind of play-thing, eh?" Hyperion's sword switched back into a gun, as he dropped the magazine from it "I suppose I myself shouldn't be holding back" Hyperion pulled out a magazine that was much more sealed compared to the one he just dropped, which also glew red "I know what you are, Mozou. I am not an idiot." Hyperion entered the magazine, and cocked his gun, aiming it at Mozou. "...Red Lacrima...Hmph. You think you can scare me with red rocks?" Mozou's magical aura flared up, becoming much bigger than him, and extending far into the room "Do you think that I was never aware of it? That I never once thought of some kind of counter attack towards it?! Did you?!" Mozou shouted, as the immense aura of magic energy formed as one large arm with three fingers heading towards Hyperion, preparing to crush him. "You're just exposing yourself" Hyperion said, firing a single Red Lacrima bullet at the hand, causing it to redden in mere seconds, and vanish into thin air "This Red Lacrima was modified by Eva herself. Along with nullification of magic, along with absorbing the magic clean out of a Mage, and slowly killing their magic container, it is more poisonous. The instant this touches any form of magic, it will vanquish it. A Mage who touches these bullets, will feel as if he is being burnt alive, so you...you will suffer the most! A being whose very essence, whose very life is fueled solely by Magic!". "Grr...!" Mozou took a step back, realizing that it was indeed a threat. Usually, he could knock away Red Lacrima before it could reach his physical body, because while it absorbed the magic energy from the arm made of raw magic energy, he could easily knock it away, but with something that can instantly vanquish it...that won't be simple. "Well? Are you scared now, Mozou?" Hyperion taunted Mozou, aiming his gun and taking a clear shot at him, causing Mozou to flinch. "...No. I am not. Infact, this is actually fascinating. Because this is the first time I feel threatened and on edge. I feel the need to win now, to kill you. I congratulate you, Hyperion. You are the very first individual I consider...significant enough to remember" Mozou said in an arrogant tone, as he surrounded his body in a magical aura "But enough talk! Let's see which one of us will rise at the end!". Hyperion's jets unleashed another large burst of flames, flying towards Mozou at immense speed. Mozou cocked his arm backwards, clenching his hand into a fist, as Hyperion aimed his gun at him. In a split second, Hyperion fired a bullet at Mozou when he had yet to reach him, but Mozou deflected it with his raw magic energy coating him, however, it vanished as well by the effects of the bullet. At that moment, Hyperion was face to face with Mozou, pressing the gun against Mozou's stomach, and about to pull the trigger, however, Mozou quickly released a large burst of energy from his body, pushing Hyperion back, causing him to completely miss the shot. Hyperion quickly recovered his balance on his feet, as he quickly took aim and fired at Mozou again, who managed to dodge, by rolling to the side on time, and standing back up again. "Only 8 left. Better make better use of them!" Hyperion thought to himself "What's worst is that this is my only magazine...I didn't get a chance to re-stock. So, this will be my only chance to kill him". Mozou charged at Hyperion, as Hyperion stood still, preparing to fire at a moments notice to hit him "I know what you're planning. I am not a fool, after all. You want a clear shot. But I won't allow it!" Mozou's feet exerted magic energy from them, as he suddenly became faster, reaching Hyperion in mere seconds, as he delivered a powerful punch to his face, sending him flying into a wall, and accidentally pulled the trigger once more. Hyperion wasted no time, as he got out of the wall, he charged at Mozou, his gun changing into a blade once more "I have to get a clear shot before I can fire!" Hyperion thought to himself, as his jets released another burst of blue flames, flying upwards, getting the high ground on Mozou. "I can clearly see you. Getting to a high ground won't make it easier for you" "I'm not planning on shooting from down here" Hyperion flew directly at Mozu, spinning with his sword, reaching Mozou in mere seconds, and as he did, Mozou created a soldified barrier of magic energy to protect him. As the two collided, Hyperion cut through Mozou's barrier, cutting him in half as well, through his stomach, as he quickly turned around, his sword changing into a gun once more as he took aim and fired, hitting Mozou's head. As Mozou upper half fell to the ground, the Red Lacrima began to take effect. Mozou's body began to wither. Red veins became visible on his skin, as he began coughing, and slowly dying. Reaching out, Mozou's arm crumbled to dust, as his body rotted into a shell. "He's not dead yet!" Kiryu shouted to Hyperion "His legs!" As Kiryu pointed it out, Mozou's dismembered legs leaped at Hyperion, kicking him in the chin, as Mozou began to regenerate from his lower half. "What...?!" Hyperion was caught off guard by the moving legs. Kicking Hyperion in the stomach, a powerful burst of raw magic energy erupted from the leg, seperating Hyperion and the legs, as well as leaving visible damage on Hyperion's body. Power of a God Mozou began to regenerate again. His skeleton forming, along with all the internal organs, veins and flesh. Everyone watched in horror as this seemingly unkillable monster lived through. "I said, did I not? You cannot kill me with such ease" Mozou said, walking towards Hyperion "But if you wish to try once more, be my guest". "...Hmph! Don't think just because you can regenerate endlessly I will hesitate!" Hyperion declared, gripping his gun "Only 6 left...make it count!" Hyperion charged at Mozou, as he tried to attack him in close combat, delivering punch after punch, only for Mozou to effortlessly dodge and block them. "Pathetic. I suppose you were only built for one fighting sty-..." Mozou was cut off when a gunshot was heard, right from Hyperion's gun, and at Mozou's knee. "I excell in multiple fighting styles. I simply make use of each in a different manner" Hyperion said, quickly headbutting Mozou, and pressing the gun against Mozou's jaw "Show me how you live through this!". "Gladly" Mozou unleashed another burst of energy, seperating him from Hyperion, as he quickly tore off his leg, allowing it to regenerate as the his dismembered leg withered away "These bullets are indeed a problem...but only 5 left...". "I mustn't waste anymore time! I suppose I'll have to become aggressive...I did not want to do this...but..." Hyperion's gun changed to a smaller form, with the handle going into the gun, thus allowing Hyperion to insert it back into his arm "You leave me with no choice, Mozou. I'm afraid I'll have to show you my ugly side". "Ugly side?" Mozou tilted his head in confusion. Hyperion stood firmly, as steam began to exert from his body "Enter Code: 01001011010010010100110001001100. Permission Granted" Hyperion tone completely changed, sounding robotic and monotone, completely different from his eccentric and upbeat voice "Activate: Injustice Mode" Suddenly, Hyperion body gained a red glow, overshadowing the blue colors of his body, as a burst of energy erupted from his being, creating a small crater. "What?!" Mozou was caught off guard by this sudden transformation "Heh...changing colors won't do you any go-...!" Before he could finish, Hyperion slammed his hand into Mozou's face, sending him pummeling into a wall. Mozou emerged from the rubble, shocked by this sudden increase in speed "What was...? Tch! Have you been holding back this entire time as well?!". "...." Hyperion stood silent, as he looked at Mozou as if analyzing him "Target: Acquired. Directive: Annhilate Mozou. Objective: Protect Circe and her Family." Hyperion said, his tone sounding lifeless as he charged at Mozou. "I see...so, you sacrificed your will in order to kill me?! Pathetic!" Mozou unleashed energy from his body, coating himself with raw energy, as he charged at Hyperion "I will end this n-...!" Once again, Mozou couldn't react on time, as hsi arm flew off into a different direction, Hyperion standing behind him with his sword unsheathed. "Such speed...!" Hyperion quickly changed his sword back into a gun, firing 3 bullets at Mozou. Mozou deflected the first one, using the raw energy coating his body to do so, while he managed to dodge the second one, however, it grazed his body, while the third one hit him dead center in his chest. With little time to react, Mozou grabbed his head with his only remaining arm, and ripped his head off, as his the red energy began to surround his body, as it withered and broke down into a pile of dust, while his body began to regenerate from only his head remaining. "This is...such overwhelming power...or did he always have this? Could this simply be...him surrending his emotions and becoming nothing but a machine guided by its own objective?" Mozou thought to himself, as most of his upper half regenerate, however, before he was allowed to finish, Hyperion grabbed him by his head, lifting him up and pointing his gun at him. "You want to kill me that badly, eh?" Magic energy surrounded Mozou as it formed as a pair of large arms, crushing Hyperion with one, while the other supported him while his legs had yet to regenerate "You do not learn, do you? You'll require alot to ki-..!". Suddenly, Mozou's arm shattered and vanished as a gunshot was heard, and before he could properly react to Hyperion, Hyperion flew at him with his jets, tackling Mozou, and flying upwards. "W-...What?!" Mozou was caught off guard, as he and Hyperion crashed through the ceiling and continued to fly even higher above the Magic Council and Era, as Hyperion's arms kept Mozou from escaping. "What...what are you planning?" Mozou asked Hyperion, who remained silent. Hyperion jets turned off, as the two began to fall back down, however, Hyperion then released Mozou, but turned him around and grabbed him from the back of his head, as his jets lit again, propelling them towards the earth at extreme speed. "So! This is your plan?!" Mozou declared, his voice having a hint of glee in it "Do you think that will be enough?!" Hyperion ignored Mozou's words, as he pointed his gun at Mozou's back. The two crashed through the ceiling, and multiple floors, and as they were approaching the floor they were in, Hyperion pulled the trigger, and the two crashed into the ground, creating a large cloud of dust. As the dust cleared, Hyperion stood up, holding his gun, and standing above a broken and bleeding Mozou. Mozou's blue blood, made of liquified raw magic, began to turn red from the Red Lacrima bullet. As Mozou withered, and his body crumbled to dust. "He...did it..." Kiryu said, absolutely shocked by this battle "He actually defeated that monster...". "Not quite" Suddenly, a large palm of magic energy erupted from the floor, from under Hyperion, as it caught him in it, and tossed him away. The palm of magic energy then took a form more akin to spider legs, as Mozou rose from the hole in the floor, completely regenerated. "What...? No! But...But how did you...?!" Kiryu was cut off by Mozou who glanced at him for a moment before answering. "Simple. I removed an arm, and gave it all of my energy. Thus, it regenerated a new body for me." Mozou said, getting down to the floor, as the magic energy vanished into him "I am an unkillable monster. You can try and try, but I will never vanish. I am an eternal nightmare. And now...I will show you something even more frightening". Mozou unleashed an enormous burst of energy, which began to tear the room apart, as Hyperion threw his gun and charged at Mozou "This! This is the power that all fall before! The peak of my strength! Something no one! Not even you can survive! This is the power...of a GOD!" Mozou declared, and as he and Hyperion clashed, Hyperion's arms openned, releasing many circular explosives, and creating a massive explosion that destroyed the entire room. As the smoke cleared, Circe openned her eyes, seeing a dome of steel has protected her, Lily and Mikki, which was created by Kiryu himself. "Uncle Hype!" Circe called out, witnessing the destroyed room. Nothing was left but rubble, but from the smoke, emerged a figure "Uncle?" Circe called out, but as the smoke cleared, her eyes widened in terror. Mozou stood, completely fine, whilst holding Hyperion by his head...or what's left of him. Only his upper body, and an arm were left. Everything else, was destroyed. "R-...Run...C-...Circe..." Hyperion called out, his voice fading away "R-...Run...". "But, Uncle...!" "No time!" Kiryu stopped Circe, carrying her on his shoulder, as he grabbed the two unconscious girls, and created an arm of metal to grab Mikki, while he carried Lily in his arm, and ran away. "Hmph...fool, do you think they'll escape? I'll just find and kill them" Mozou said to Hyperion, beginning to tighten his grip on Hyperion's head. "Even so...I...I did my...part..." Hyperion's voice was static, and began to fade "I...said I would...protect...and I..." Hyperion couldn't finish, his systems shut off, as Mozou dropped him on the ground, and turned away. "To think that a machine would be so foolish" Mozou said, walking away, in pursuit of his targets. Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Highestbounty123